Meant to be
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: An added scene to the end of 8x18, because Jamko was not done justice. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods, or any of it characters. Reviews appreciated.


Jamie tossed and turned as the events of the week played back in his mind. He hadn't slept good at all ever since Barry had prevented him from saying what was on his mind, and he was dying inside. He was losing her fast, and everyone knew it. The game night had helped, but as soon as he had gone back to his apartment he was back in his funk.

He wasn't usually a huge drinker, but ever since he had seen her so happy to go with Barry he had been heavy drinking practically every night. He had a shift the next morning though, so in an attempt to stay level headed, all he had that night was a single beer. Even if he was wasted though, he wasn't sure it would have helped. Ever since Eddie had gotten shot and he had talked with Erin, no amount of alcohol seemed to take his mind off of her.

Desperate for sleep, he continued tossing and turning. After what seemed like ages, he looked over at his clock. Groaning, he realized that it was 2:30, meaning he only had three more hours to try and get some sleep. _Screw it_. He thought. There was only one thing that would help him to get his mind off of it. Sighing, he got out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

For the second time that week, he frantically pressed the buzzer to her apartment. He was beginning to regret his decision, wondering if she would kill him, kiss him, or both. After what seemed like forever, she finally came to the intercom.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"We need to talk." Jamie answered seriously.

"Jamie? It's 3 a.m., can't it wait?" She asked shocked. Jamie could hear both the frustration and worry in her voice.

"No Ed, it can't. Can I please come in?" Jamie practically

"Fine." She told him rolling her eyes and she let him in.

"Okay Reagan, what the heck is so important that you had to come at the middle of the night? Spill." She demanded.

"I just… I don't know where to start." He told her honestly.

"Well if it's so important that you had to come here at three in the morning start somewhere please." She told him frustrated.

"Look…" He began. "I really have been doing a lot of thinking lately, and you and I both know it's about more than me wanting you to come back."

"You got that right." Eddie muttered chuckling.

"Can you do me a favor and just not talk?" He pleaded. "We both know I'm back with words and saying what's on my mind. Plus, you got to come barge into my apartment and make a speech, and I think I should get to too."

"Yeah, okay. Fair enough. I'm sorry." Eddie agreed.

"Thank you. Anyways, you got shot, and it scared me to absolute death. And then HE was there, and then he was there again, and then I talked to Erin, and then he was there AGAIN. And Eddie… cards on the table, completely this time, I realized I can't lose you. Not to a gun shot, not to Barry, not to any other guy, and not to my stupid stubbornness. You don't just make me crazy most of the time, you make me crazy _all_ the time. I haven't hardly slept since I saw him at the precinct. It kills me to see you with other guys. This is more then just some stupid jealous attraction, and more then I for one will ever get out of my system. I freaking love you Ed, and I think everyone knows it. Erin think we're meant to be, and I have never agreed with anything she's said more. I just…" Jamie suddenly trailed off, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Geez Reagan, took you long enough." Eddie told him before pulling him into another kiss.

"Screw the department?" He asked before pulling her into yet another kiss.

"Ohhhh yeah." She answered seriously.

"Wait, actually how long have I been here? I do have a shift in the morning." He told her honestly.

"Jamie." She started before pulling him into the fourth kiss off the night. "Just sleep on my dang couch."

"Better yet, wanna just do this all night?" Jamie asked seriously.

"I always knew you weren't a boyscout. Sounds good to me." She answered with a smirk.

"Oh and uh, Regan?" She added.

"Hmm?" Jamie asked, anxiously.

"Thank Erin for me." Eddie teased with a smirk. The two went back to their make out session, and spent the night doing alllll kinds of things that would get them in trouble at work.


End file.
